The Problem With Fanfictions
by Immortal Horse
Summary: For years, They had been chasing IH. Now due to her own stupidity, IH has no choice but to stay and fight. But along side Them... the Führer passed a decree that ANYONE who brought Fangirls into the FMA world is to be put to death immediately... Sequel to "The Many Deaths Of Various FMA Characters"! Multiple Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**LUCY! I'M HOME~! Alright, I'm back with the sequel of "The Many Deaths Of Various FMA Characters"**

** let us get the disclaimer past; I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, I have never owned Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I have any plans of owning Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**Nor do I own Harry Potter or My Little Pony! I do however, own this plot idea and most of the OCs! I don't own Breaking Benjamin either!**

**Technically, this could be counted as a crossover… but I'm not counting it as such… maybe later, but not now.**

* * *

**The Problem With Fanfictions.**

Chapter One

* * *

_Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in_

_._

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

(I Will Not Bow - Breaking Benjamin)

* * *

Immortal Horse glared up at the sky, cursing her own stupidity. For one small moment, she had forgotten everything and the only thought on her mind was that she had to protect LadySmugleaf.

The brown haired teen closed her eyes and sighed; They had already closed off all the portals to and from this world so she had no escape.

"Curse it all!" the Authoress yelled angrily, she hoped that the AU had been able to pick up her signal in time… if not… IH shuddered; thinking of the Might-Have-Beens that could affect everyone and everything.

* * *

"BETH!" PurpleMonkey yelled; she ran up to the Auburn haired teen "Beth!"

Beth turned to the younger girl "What is it PurpleMonkey? I thought you went to another world."

"That's the problem!" PurpleMonkey exclaimed "I can't! I can't leave! My portal doesn't open and if it opens – it takes me to some random spot here!"

Beth gasped as she realized what happened, the teen quickly counted the remaining fangirls "Thank heaven we got most of them through!" She murmured to herself

"Beth?" PurpleMonkey asked, confused "What does it mean?"

Beth's eyes darkened "It means PurpleMonkey that They are coming"

"But who are they?"

"The Supreme Overlords of All Things Fictional, they are the dictators of these worlds and we, Authors and Authoresses, are their pawns!"

* * *

Seven figures landed in a circle in some remote location.

"OW!" the one furthest on the left exclaimed, stretching his back until he heard it pop "We have got to stop landing like that! It'll mess up my features one day!" he pulled out a mirror to check his long black hair

"Shut up Meng Yao!" the figure next to him snapped

"You're just jealous Johnny!" Meng told him, gesturing at his body "of this!"

"Well I think they're perfect for each other!" another figure announced, clapping her hands together, stars in her eyes.

Both Meng and Johnny blushed and refused to look at each other

"Do be quiet KittenizzyRainbowLove" the figure next to her snapped "we need to figure out a plan of attack!"

"We have a plan Sapphire – attack!" the figure on Johnny's right scoffed, holding up his machine gun

"NO! We need to find Immortal Horse first and bring her back –_alive _Haru" Sapphire glared at him

"So she can run and we start this dance all over again. Sounds like a great plan to me _prissy_" Haru glared

"Don't call me prissy you big-mouthed…"

"Awww…" KittenizzyRainbowLove sighed "true love…"

Sapphire blushed "I don't love him Kitty! I hate him with every fiber of my being!" she yelled

"Sounds like denial to me" Johnny told Meng

"Classic signs" Meng agreed

Sapphire only blushed harder and glared at haru as if it was HIS fault

"See something you like girly?" Haru leered at the dark brown haired girl

Sapphire blushed again and Kitty sighed

"Alright folks!" Another figure said, she clapped to get their attention "We all know why we're here, so let's all start planning because if we bring the wrong person back… it won't be pretty!"

"Agreed Kiki"

* * *

-Meanwhile, in Unova-

* * *

Rachel DiAblo was lazing on a hammock – Immortal Horse was busy so Shade Of Grey was put on hold and the Pokémon Trainer really had nothing better to do.

She had just started reading when she suddenly gasped and fell out of the hammock.

"A message from ThePuppetMaster?" she murmured, rubbing her temples "Code 5… well there goes MY quiet day… gotta warn the others!"

* * *

-Meanwhile, In Equestia-

* * *

Wynter looked over the small kingdom as he and his three siblings; Autumn, Lenten and Sommer flew over it.

"Brother?" Lenten's quiet voice broke him out of his musings "Art thou alright?"

Wynter looked at his youngest sister "Yea fair sister" he spoke with a gentle smile "Thy brother art alright"

"Pray tell us, O brother of mine" Sommer cut in "Why on earth are y'all talking like Princess Luna?"

"Unlike some" Wynter sported a smirk "_heathens_ I know, Lenten and I enjoy conversing in The Old Tongue."

"Mostly he does it for show" Autumn told her brother, who was hovering midair gaping after Wynter "after all, he does have a thing for theatrics."

"I know that!" Sommer snapped, chasing after his siblings. They had just reached above the Everfree forest when Wynter suddenly stopped

"What's wrong Brother?" Autumn asked, concerned

"I just received a message from Rachel DiAblo" The Alicorn said, he faced his younger siblings "She and Axis United needs our help."

* * *

-Meanwhile, In Hogwarts-

* * *

A short girl of 16 was hurrying to place her name in the Goblet Of Fire; her principal had explained that the Goblet chose by magical prowess, not by age. Besides, she WAS in her seventeenth year and would be seventeen by the time the first task rolled around – and the age line was easy to trick. So here she was, Miranda Goldsburg, technically illegally placing her name in the Goblet Of Fire.

Miranda was just about to throw her name in when a sudden telepathic message hit her.

"Sweet mother of Merlin!" Miranda gasped, falling on her back "Looks like the tournament hit the backburner! Never thought I'd get a message from Rachel though – must be serious!"

* * *

-Back in the FMA world-

* * *

IH leaned back and groaned – AD wasn't answering the call to arms. It wasn't that IH was expecting her to; Ad had a huge ego that rivaled the size of Unova, spoke in script format and overall was a pain in the butt!

"Maybe…" she paused in thought before an evil grin appeared on her face "I love loopholes!"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**So I got the first chapter done! What do you think? Good? Bad? Confusing? Next chapter I'll have Beth explain to PurpleMonkey about the whole Overlords and Author(ess) thing!**

**AND we get to meet more of the Axis United (or AU for short)!**

…

**This whole plot is based off an idea I had for my OC, who I created for a fanfiction theme for my birthday party… it was really fun! But anyway… I might need some more OCs for the AU later on… it's still on the fence though.**

**Please review for review are crunchy and good with ketchup. (so are humans for dragons)**

**A Virtual Cookie to you if you catch the "A Swiftly Tilting Planet" ref!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LUCY! I'M HOME~! Alright, I'm back with the sequel of "The Many Deaths Of Various FMA Characters" let us get the disclaimer past; **

**I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist, I have never owned Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I have any plans of owning Fullmetal Alchemist. Nor do I own Harry Potter or My Little Pony or ASDF movies! I do, however, own this plot idea and most of the OCs!**

**Technically, this could be counted as a crossover… but I'm not counting it as such… maybe later, but not now.**

**The Problem With Fanfictions.**

Chapter Two

* * *

_They tell us everything's alright_  
_ And we just go along_  
_ How can we fall asleep at night?_  
_ When something's clearly wrong_

_ When we could feed a starving world_  
_ With what we throw away_  
_ But all we serve are empty words_  
_ That always taste the same_

_ (Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_ We must stand together_  
_ (Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ There's no giving in_  
_ (Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ Hand in hand forever_  
_ (Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ That's when we all win_  
_ (Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ That's, that's, that's when we all win_  
_ That's, that's, that's when we all win_

_(When We Stand Together - Nickelback)_

* * *

Many people could call Rachel DiAblo a fool, idiot, insane, evil and all those good words by watching her actions. But no one could say that she wasn't thoroughly devoted to her friends.

Said girl was running wild as the different portals to the various worlds opened and closed, trying to find something or rather.

"HEY!" Rachel looked up to see Jane walking towards her "What's up boss?"

"Hello Jane, ThePuppetMaster is trapped." Rachel explained as she monitored a portal

Jane raised an eyebrow "So we're calling in the cavalry for one man?"

"Not just for one man" Miranda said, stepping out of a portal, she adjusted her robes and looked at Jane "Rachel relayed code 5, which means that ALL seven Sues are gathered together – in one place."

Jane nodded, understanding "This could be are only chance to kill all of them!"

* * *

Beth was starting to worry about IH; PurpleMonkey was utterly convinced that IH would bounce back. The auburn haired Authoress walked by a poster when her eyes caught her own picture staring at her.

"Crap" she muttered, taking a closer look, the poster had her picture, PurpleMonkey's and IH's picture. But what really caught her attention was the fact is was a wanted poster.

"Crap, crap, crap" she muttered, her eyes widened as she heard the click of the safety of a gun being disengaged behind her head

"Turn around slowly" the red head heard Archer command her.

Beth spun around, her right leg striking out at the man while at the same time, her left hand hitting his neck.

As Archer fell to the ground, Beth pulled a runner; she had to get back to PurpleMonkey and quickly!

* * *

Miranda put her feet on the table and looked around the room; The Tempestas Siblings and Aqua had just arrived and had taken their seats. Lenten, the youngest of the siblings was chatting to Aqua. The Witch could see that her friend, Nicole McCray from the Young Justice World had just entered.

"Nikki!" Miranda called, the two ran over and embraced

"How are you?" Nicole or Nikki asked, sitting next to her friend

"Eh, just was about to enter my name in the goblet of fire, all that jazz" Miranda waved her left hand around in a circle "You?"

Nikki shrugged and pulled her reddish brown hair back into a ponytail "I think the Heroes are plotting to take over soon."

Miranda shrugged, used to her friend's antics

Then a very loud bang caught her attention. Miranda turned to see Rachel standing at the head of the table.

"Now that we have nearly everyone" the Pokémon trainer began "It is time for the meeting to start. Yesterday afternoon, about 4:00 pm, I received a distress call from ThePuppetMaster…"

Whispers broke out, and Nikki leaned forward.

"She clearly stated Code Five." Rachel looked at them "I'm sure many of you know what that entails." Her glare sharpened "This is a one-of-a-kind opportunity to kill off all seven Sues. For those of you who do not know what a Sue is, let me enlighten you;  
A Sue is an OC who has been totally corrupted by The Overlords. While we OCs ourselves cannot stop the process of becoming a Sue, an Author or Authoress can. If all the OCs became Sues, the Overlords will be able to rule with no one to challenge them. But first, they would need to take out the Authors and Authoresses."

Wynter raised his hand "I get that" he said "But why ThePuppetMaster?"

Rachel shrugged "That I don't know, she indicated that it was because she offended each and every one of them in a very personal manner."

"Which was…?" Miranda prompted

"I think she said something about a Mine Turtle… whatever that is." Rachel shrugged again "But I have thought long and hard on how to response, and this is my idea..."

* * *

**Annnd… done... for now.**

**What did you think? Did you like it? Do you have a weird craving for pie? Because I don't.**

**Happy 4****th of July**** (a day early) for all my American readers!**

**Did anyone catch the asdf movie ref? But anyway, if your OC didn't appear in this chapter, it will in the next! Everyone should know who their OC is, so I won't saw who's I'm using.**

**Yes, ThePuppetMaster is IH's codename to help protect her from The Overlords.**

**Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


End file.
